Snickerwhisper
'-.s n i c k e r ' w h i s p e r.- '-.r e a p e r o f c r e s c e n t c l a n.-' "I've been lonley. Then I found you." ''-Snicker to Adder'' b a c k s t o r y "Gingersplash.." Berry choked. "Yes, Berrysplash?" Ginger looked at her friend. "What's up?" Berrysplash sighed. "Can we talk in private?" She asked. "Of course, Berry." The other she cat purred in concern, following Berrysplash to the forest. "I'm having kits today." Berrysplash exclaimed, straight out. "You're joking." Ginger laughed. "You don't even have a mate!" Berrysplash frowned. "I know. I was hunting and I met this rogue.. do you understand why I was nervous when talking about my pains? Because of my kits. Please, don't tell anyone." Berrysplash sobbed. Ginger was speachless. "I don't know what to say, but I am sorry that I have to tell a medic. Stay here." Gingersplash wondered off. "Wait! Please no! Don't! I'm begging you!"Gingersplash paced to camp, quickly mumbling everything to the medics. "What was that?" Daytuft asked, looking at the overwhelmed she cat. "Berrysplash met a rogure and now she's having kits today!" Gingersplash panted. "What?" Coldbreath budged in. "What now?!" Hours later, it was time. Berrysplash yowled for help. She felt kicking and couldn't take it. Everyone came. Snickerkit was born. n a m e i n f o Prefix Snicker-'' to give smothered laugh; snigger Berrysplash named Snicker after a little laugh he made when he was born. '''Suffix' Whisper-'' to say something in a quiet voice. Snicker got his suffix from the opposite of his behavior. He is usually very loud, though his name is whisper, which is quiet. ''Current suffix-'' Paw ''Past Suffix(es)-'' Kit '''Past Names' Snicker Snickerkit Snickerpaw s t a t i s t i c s Fighting Swimming Leadership Painting wip a p p e a r e n c e Snicker is a muscular, calico cat, though he is smaller than the average cat. His pelt are shades of orange and dark brown with bits of white, making him a calico. As he is male and calico, he is unable to reproduce. His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, and his tail has faded rings of light orange that you can no longer see. His paws are brown and orange, matching his pelt. His underbelly is pure white, along with his paws. His ear tips are dark brown and the rest is orange. r e l a t i o n s ''KEY '''OC Name Username-'(Relationship with OC based on bullets) "Relationship with the OC from Snicker's perspective" Berrysplash Howlingtigerxx-| | | | "My real mother.. I wish I got to actually meet her, though she died cause of me. Why? Why did she die because of me?! She didn't wanna go through the stress of taking care of me?! Pathetic! Its just pathetic! What if she's not dead? What if she's just.. lost?" Gingersplash rolleplayyacc-| | | | "She was the mother I never had. I love her so much. She took care of me. I was so annoying and it was so stressful for her but she still took care of me! ... unlike some people... Anyways, she was so kind. I'm so worried about her, I don't know where she is. I miss her. " Foxtail Carnivorouspaws-| | | "My father. Well, ADOPTIVE father. I don't know how such a sweet cat like Gingersplash could ever be mates with..A MONSTER! Hate is definently a strong word, though for this cat it's easy to say. I'm glad he's dead or wherever he is! He treated me like a rat! the only time he was actually nice to me is when I was just a little kit! Then, when he told me I was adopted he stopped talking to me and when he did all that came out was rudeness! Once, I told him I am going to be in a threesome, not as in.. you know. MALE CALICOS CANT EVEN REPRODUCE DANGIT! Anyways, he called me gross and said he will report me to the leader! At this point, I had gotten enough of his trash and I left MC! HE ALSO CHEATED ON GINGERSPLASH WITH HIS BESTFRIEND. 'BLIZZARDSTORM'. AND HE SAID I WAS GROSS TO BE GAY, He's gay too! " Omenlight furryfriend33140-| | | | "My best friend. Well, thats what I think personally. He's always there for me. I'm never serious around him because i'm to nervous to be! I don't know if he'll ever be able to take me seriously. But, I love him like a brother. Nothing more, nothing less." Adderwish drago559-| | | | | "He's my mate, I love him, obviously. He's only two moons older than me and I actually do ship us LOL. He's so sweet and he can easily make me laugh. He's always there for me and all of that. He's my first mate and uh probably and hopefully last. I don't wanna go through a breakup." Kestrelheart drago559-| | | | "My apprentice. I'm glad he tryed out cause he seems like a perfect peson to be a reaper. Anyway, he's a really good friend. He's always there for me whenever I need it. He's kinda a brother to me." Topazpelt fuzz100-'| | ''"Omenlight's new apprentice. He chose good, she's really sweet, and has a good personallity! I don't know her too well, but she's always been a helping hand. I hope to bond with her more. I'm still kind-of jelous of her, I know I have a mate, but it kinda seems like she stole Omen from me..time to move on.. eh?" 'Pinekit Howlingtiger-'| | | | "She's so sweet! I wish she was my kit but she is Sneezestrike and Ashwing's kit. I love to play with her, she's silly and jumpy all the time. I barley see her parents around anymore, I feel bad." o t h e r i n f o '''Sexual Orientation Gay Cats Attracted To Snickerwhisper Adderwish Mate Adderwish Ex-Mate(s) N/A Crush Adderwish Relationship Status Taken-"I love him. He accepts me for who I am and I accept hin for who he is. No one judges us for being gay. We are different but the same. He's a great mate." Residence Crescentclan Rank Reaper Orientation Neutral g a l l e r y refsheetsnnicker.png|Made by Me (HowlingTigerxx) 0001f.png|Made by Cinnibean Art_for_snicker-.png|Made by TheDarkestSpirit Sticker_red0.png|Made by FrostyLeSnowman Snicker_REQUEST.png|Made by FrostyLeSnowman Se.png|Made by Me (HowlingTigerxx) Screen_shot_2017-08-24_at_2.17.46_PM.png|Made by DrabCrab Category:Feline Category:Original Character